Ryoma and Shinobu
by hibari haru
Summary: Ryoma x OC . Ryoma met a girl from England named Shinobu.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

AND SO THEY MET

She walked through the new neighborhood they would live in for the next years. It was nothing like the place she came from. Houses were a lot smaller than what they had lived in, also the style are really new to her sight. She kept on thinking why they should move in this country? Well, yeah, her dad is Japanese but so what? With her friends gone and the grandiose feeling gone? What does she expect in this odd place?

She walked on, after few meters she saw a gray and white cat. It was cute and puffed, playing with a butterfly above it. She walked to it and bends a little to see the cat closer. She put out her hand and waved it to call the cat. The cat noticed her hand; it moved closer and started to lick her hand. She looked at it attentively. She stayed there for few minutes more, playing with the creature in her lap.

"Excuse me," a cold voice from behind called. She looked behind her as if she was expecting it.

"Is this cat yours?" she asked. It was a boy who was behind her, just about her age. He looks a little boastful and his eyes, they were strong coal.

"Uhm, yeah," the boy answered coolly. She handed the cat to him.

"You're not from here, are you?" the boy asked while brushing the cat's fur.

"How did you know?" she asked curiously starting to stand up.

"Well, your accent is not Japanese-like. Strange, you look like a Japanese girl to me," the boy commented.

"I came from England, I'm half," she answered straightly.

"Plus, you're a blonde," the boy added.

She looked innocently at herself. She wears a loose sleeveless dress, and she really is a blonde. She wears a pair of boots and a helmet on top of her bright blonde hair. She nodded to herself then looked at the boy who was continuously stroking the cat's fur.

"I'm Shinobu Yamamoto, you are?" she said suddenly which surprised the boy slightly. The boy looked at her as if she was a ghost. Shinobu assumed to shake hands with the boy. The boy hesitantly reached his hands.

"Ryoma Echizen," he said quietly. They shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Way Home

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The way home**

The new friends are now walking through the neighborhood. It was getting late so they both have to go home. With Karupin, the cat's name, following behind them and the two walking not even talking. Until Shinobu decided that they should at least talk.

"So, is this road your way home too?" she asked.

"Yeah, you too?" Ryoma answered naturally.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Ehem," Ryoma coughed breaking the silence. "So, decided where to study?" Ryoma asked looking at her.

She shook her head.

"Not yet, I don't even know one. Where do you study anyways?" she looked at him straightly.

Ryoma was taken aback for a moment. She was looking straight to him. Now that he notice it, she's beautiful. Even with her long blonde hair which is not combed looked so beautiful. Her eyes glowing at the sun setting before them. Most of all, her cheeks slightly red though he's sure that it was natural and not that she's blushing.

"Echizen-san?" Shinobu repeated. Ryoma was pulled out of his imagination. "Where do you study?"

"M-me?" he stuttered. "Seishun Gakuen," he answered.

"Oh, is it nice there?"

"Erm, well, yeah," he again answered.

"Okay, is it okay if I'll study there too?" she asked innocently looking forward.

"Sure," Ryoma answered shortly trying his best to not look at her.

Silence.

"Then I'll study there," she finally said, a smile curving in her lips.

Ryoma's eyes widened looking at her frantically. Luckily, she's not looking at him.

"Yamamoto-san," Ryoma called.

"Yes?"

"So, uh, gonna leave you now,"

"Oh, great," she replied. Ryoma didn't know this meant. Great? Because he's leaving?

"I was about to say the same thing," she continued. "You see, that's our house beside yours I think," she finished.

"Oh, then we're neighbors," he smiled lightly. They bade goodbyes then went home.


	3. Chapter 3 : School's Going To Be Fun

**CHAPTER THREE**

SCHOOL'S GOING TO BE FUN

The next morning, Ryoma went to school early. There's a morning practice for the team that day, the tournament was just around the corner. He looked at Shinobu's house first then went straight school.

"Oi, O-chibi-chan," Kikumaru called.

"What is it, senpai?" Ryoma asked annoyed.

"Let's play," the energetic boy requested.

"No,"

"Doushitte?" Kikumaru pouted.

"I'm still stretching," Ryoma reasoned coldly.

"Ehh?" Eiji sighed. He went to Oishi, Oishi gladly agreed.

The practice ate up his whole morning so he was quite tired but still, he has a class that afternoon. So he went on though he's kinda tired and sleepy.

He walked inside their classroom and took his seat just beside the window. The room was the same, noisy and messed up. He sighed as he heard the bell ringing. Their homeroom teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon class, how's morning?" she smiled sweetly. Everyone smiled at her too, well, except for Ryoma of course. It was stupid; it's going to be boring and hell.

"Anyways, I got an announcement to make," the bespectacled woman said. Everyone murmured declaring their guesses about the announcement. Ryoma again sighed.

"Well, this is rare but, you'll have a new classmate," she announced happily. Everyone's murmuring became noises. Ryoma himself was shocked. There's only one person in his mind, Shinobu.

"Well, quiet everyone," she ordered. She walked through the door and called for the new student.

The girl walked in, her bright blonde hair flowing at her back, and her pale skin shining to the eyes of everyone. Many gasped, some stared in awe, and Ryoma's one of them.

"Good afternoon, I'm Yamamoto Shinobu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," she bowed.

She's still beautiful, though the light green uniform didn't really matched her hair. She remained standing.

"Well, everyone is free to ask a question," the teacher said. They all got excited and started raising hand after another. The first one asked…

"Where are you from? And are you just half-Japanese?"

"I'm from England, and yes, I'm half," she answered quietly.

"Ehh,"

"So why, do you choose to study here then?"

"I've met a friend who studies here," she answered straightly. Then smiled at Ryoma.

Ryoma was surprised; he nearly fell off his chair. He looked at her questioningly and to everyone. All the boy's whispering how jealous they are of Ryoma. Then the hours passed by, and it's time for going home.

Of course, Ryoma's walking home with Shinobu. They're neighbors anyway. The way home though would not be just the two of them. There are Ryoma's three 'good' friends and two of her fans. Ryoma introduced Shinobu to them as if it's nothing to be so fussed up about.

"Well, how did you met?" Tomo asked for the fifth time.

"Please, I'm not in the mood to talk about it," Ryoma replied.

"Is it something not to be talked about?" one of his guy friends asked.

"No, of course not," Shinobu answered. "We met in the neighborhood, he's looking for Karupin that time, I saw Karupin and played with her, so then we met," she answered straightly.

"You're being too kind," Ryoma said.

"I'm not," Shinobu replied coldly.

Ryoma caught Sakuno, again, looking at him. She's blushing tomatoes, and it kinda pisses him. So he ignored her most of the time.

"So, both of you just met, huh?"

"Yes," came the reply of both.

The group came to the place of their parting, they bid their goodbyes then went home. The day ended like that.


End file.
